fairy tale
by Dtksgirl
Summary: tgis is a tale from long ago. the tale of two kingdoms, a lonley prince, an unhappy princess,a mean king, and a big duel. kidxoc possible makaxsoul warning:possible charecter death. rateing t because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

there once was a village with kind villagers and sweet little towns. in the middle of this village was a castle. in this castle lived king Yoshio. there was no queen however. she had unfourtinitly died after giving birth there were 5 children. prince akito, prince jiro, prince kyoya, princess fuyumi, and there youngest child princess dawn. each child was trying to find love before the other did so they could take over the ohtori kingdom when king yoshio dies. yoshio encoureged them all to do so. all except for dawn. he was appaled at the thought of her takeing over the throne. so he had her locked up in a tower and was not to be let out until one of his older children married. meanwhile in another kingdom far away lived a prince named sir kid. for years he had searched for a maiden fair but alas could not find her. one day he called his father king deaths trusty advisor maka into his room. "yes your highness?" maka asked politly. "oh i long to find a maiden but i cannot find the right one." maka thought for a moment. "well there is princess fuyumi from the ohtori kingdom." maka suggested. sir kid thought about it before jumping up. "yes, i shall go see her. thank you maka!" he called before running to the stables. there his trusty black steed Beelzebub was waiting for him. "come on boy" kid said as he untied him and stradled him. "were off to the ohtori kingdom to find my princess!" A/N i had this great idea and now here it is! this story. *sigh* sir kid. i love the name. and beelzebub being his trusty steed. anywho till next time. Bye-ni! 


	2. Chapter 2

After two days and two nights sir kid arrived at the ohtori kingdom. "Father, sir Kid is here!" princess Fuyumi cried. The drawbridge was lowered alowing him in. A women came to him and took Beelzebub to the stables. Sir kid walked into the castle and into king Yoshios throne room. "Welcome Sir kid." king yoshio greeted him. "Have you come to see my daughter Fuyumi?" "Yes i have." Sir kid said. Fuyumi walked in and politly curtised. Sir kid smiled and bowed. "You must be the beutiful princess Fuyumi." he said as he kissed her hand. Fuyumi blushed and giggled. After spending the day with her he reported back to king yoshios throne. "Well is she the one?" he asked hopefully. Sir kid sadly shook his head. "Im afraid not. terribly sorry." king yoshio frowned. "I see." king yoshio waved him out. As sir kid walked to the stables he felt something land on his head. he ran his hand threw his hair and peered at it. "Dust?" he stepped back a bit before looking up. there in the tower was a girl beating the dust out of a blanket. "Hello there." sir kid called. the giirl looked down at him and waved. "I am sir kid. Who might you be?" "I am princess Dawn." the girl responded. "A prinecess?" Kid thought. He ran back in the castle and to king yoshio. "Your highness I wish to see your other daughter." Sir kid said. "i have no other daughter." yoshio scoffed. "But i just saw her in the castle..princess Dawn." "Enogh!" Yoshio boomed. "Akito, Jiro, show Sir kid the way out." the boys poked kid with the backs of there swords until he was completly out. he sighed dejectedly and went to the stables. sensing he was upset Beelzebub chuffed and nudged him sofetly. Sir kid smiled a sad smile as he stroked his stradeled his horse and made the long journey back to the death kingdom. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah my son has returned." King Death said as Sir Kid arived at rhe death kingdom. "Is something the matter son? You look kinda down." Sir Kid gave his father a sad smile."I had found my fair maiden and yet I could not get to her." With that Sir Kid retreted to his bed chambers for the night.

But he did not sleep. Instead he gazed longingly up at the stars. "Ah princess Dawn. Why must you be so close and yet so far away?"

"Um excuse me?" Sir Kid turned around ro see his maid Tsubaki standing in the doorway. "Is something troubling you?" Kid shook his head and said kindly, "No, its nothing. Just a little discouraged is all." Tsubaki nodded and smiled. "Mi'lord oughta get some rest. We wouldnt want you getting ill now would we?" Kid sighed. "No, I suppose not."

After she was sure he was asleep she headed to the Throne room. "How is my son?" King Death asked. "Alas, he is still thinking about that girl from the Ohtori kingdom." Tsubaki reported. King death shook his head sadly. "I was afraid this would happen." He snapped his big foam fingers and his trusty adviser Maka rushed in.

"Maka what do you suppose I should do about this?" Maka thought for a moment before she came up with an idea. "Why not find him another princess thats just as beutiful so he forgets about the one he lost?"

King death smiled at that and thanked her kindly. Then he called up his chauffer, Spirit and had him prepare a carrage. "There is an important person I need you to retreave for me." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir Kid its time for you to wake up." Tsubaki the maid anounced as she pulled back the curtins and neatly tied them up. With a slight groan Kid opened his eyes. "Your father has a visitor comeing today so he wants you to wear your best clothes." Kid rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned.

"Whos comeing?" he asked as he stood up and streached. "Im not sure. King death wouldnt tell me." Tsubaki addmited. "Hmm, well whoever it is we must give him or her a warm welcome." "Yes sir." Tsubaki said as she left to let Kid change.

Soon Sir Kid and King death stood in front of the castle waiting for there guest to arrive. Soon fanfares sounded. "Now presenting, princess Haruhi from the far kingdom." The carrige was driven up to the castle.

"Father, why did you invite a princess over?" Sir kid whispered. "Because mabye she could be your true love." King death whispered back. Sir kid looked upset. "But father." he protested. "Now son dont be difficult. At least give her a chance." Sir kid sighed. "very well."

The carrige opened and a beutiful princess with short brown hair stepped out. "Hello ma'am." Sir kid said. Then suddenly someone shouted, "Wait!" Everyone looked over as a boy with short blond hair and violet eyes came over on a white horse. "Who are you?" King death asked.

"I am prince Tamaki from the ouran kingdom. I have come to reclaim my princess!" Everyone looked surprised including Princess Haruhi who was holding Sir kids hand. "Get your hands off of my love!" Tamaki demanded. "Prince Tamaki what do you mean?" Haruhi asked confused. "Haruhi i was going to ask you to be mine today but the red-haired man snatched you away."

Haruhi gasped. "Im sorry but i dont love either of you. i was brought here against my will." she sobbed as she ran off

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried. "Now see what youve done! Knight Mori!" he called. A tall knight came over. "Take care of him." he comanded. With a nod Mori raised his sword and brought it down on Sir kid.


	5. Chapter 5

Sir kid was just barly able to dodge the sword as it nearly cut his shoulder. He then looked into the crowd of commeners. "Liz! Patty!" he called. Then two blond commener girls ran to him and transformed into guns. (A/N I'm not sure if they even had guns in medieval times but..oh well)

Kid shot as knight Mori but he swiftly dodged the attacks. "Mori, let me have the sword. I should be the one fighting." unable to disobey his masters orders he gave prince Tamaki the sword. "Let us duel." he said as he swung at Kid just barly missing him. Kid shot but Tamaki blocked them all with his sword.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. Kid shot directly at Tamakis stomach while Tamaki sliced at kid. The bullet went throughTamaki and the sword sliced kid. Both boys collapsed. "Sir kid!" king death cried as he ran over to aid his fallen son.

Then a carriage pulled up and out stepped king yuzuru of the ouran kingdom. He was told his son might be here. He gasped when he saw prince Tamaki on the floor bleeding heavily from the abdomen. "What have you done to my son?!" he yelled as he ran to prince Tamaki. He ripped of a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his sons wound.

"I think it's the other way around. Your son tried to kill my son." king death growled. King yuzuru scoffed. "Nonsense. My son wouldn't do that." "Are you calling me a lier?" king death demanded. "Well you sure as hell arnt telling the truth." "F-father." tamaki coughed.

"I did try to kill him. But only because he stole my princess and broke her heart." "She didn't even love you." king death snapped. "You stay out of this!" yuzuru snapped. "She was practically kidnapped." tamaki wheezed. The he went limp. Yuzuru lifted him in his arms and glared at king death.

"This is war against the Soun kingdom and the death kingdom!" he declared as he stepped into the carriage. King death had the royal family doctor Nygus tend to kids wounds and sighed miserably. "This is all my fault. He never even wanted another girl. What am I going to do?"


End file.
